


First Encounter

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Ever wonder what Mal was thinking when he first met Simon?





	First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the seventeenth Friday Firefly challenge on LJ. Topic: takes place during or immediately after the events of Serenity.
> 
> Original publication date: August 9, 2003
> 
> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Mal schools his features into a look of cold disdain as he watches his newest passenger board Serenity. His eyes flow over quite possibly the most exquisite young man he's ever seen and all he can think about is how much he wants to peel each and every layer of clothing off the boy and fuck him into a coma. But something is niggling at him through the haze of lust, something he can't quite put his finger on. There is something not quite right about this young man; there's a falseness to him that bears watching.

Not that watching him is going to be a great chore. In fact, not watching him would be damn near impossible, Mal thinks as his eyes are drawn once again to soft lips and pale skin that call to him like a siren's song.

"Please be careful with that," the young man says to Wash as he drives a large metal container into the depths of Serenity. The boy's voice is haughty and imperious, just as Mal imagined it would be. In a quick flash, Mal's mind provides him with the sound of that cold, calm voice, heated and roughened with lust, moaning his name. He manages to keep his thoughts off his face, but he can't seem to stop his eyes from roving over this young man.

Kaylee smiles at him and introduces them. "Mal, this is Simon. Simon, this is our captain." Now he has a name to go with the fantasy playing out in his imagination. Mal reminds himself that there's something not right about this situation, about Simon, and pushes the image of this gorgeous man laid out on his bed, willing and waiting, firmly out of his mind.

Simon nods his head and says, "Captain Reynolds," in greeting.

Putting as much disdain in his voice as he can, Mal replies, "Welcome aboard."

Moving up the ramp, his thoughts twisted in a blur of lust and suspicion he says to Kaylee, "This all we got?" He walks on by without waiting for her response.

One way or another, Mal thinks, this boy is going to be trouble. He's getting a twinge deep in his gut, one that he's learned to never ignore.


End file.
